Song of the fox twins
by metalic-dragon-angel
Summary: después de la partida de los miembros de HTT dejando sola a Azusa, donde momento despues se les une Ui y Jun pero ahora necesitan a una Baterista y una tecladista, pero no se imaginarian que resultaran ser de otra banda que es un poco famosa que existia
1. Desicion

Metalic: hola a todos, este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy haciendo y no voy a dejar los otros proyectos que estoy haciendo por hacer este bueno, para agregarle K-on no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño que ahorita no me acuerdo el nombre del mangaka XD

Bueno ahora comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Decisión<p>

Yume pov

Estaba dando el concierto de despedida para mi secundaria, yo junto a mi Nii-chan, Yatzumi-san y Zaraki-kun tenemos una banda en secundaria llamada Kyū-bi no kitsune y al terminar la canción mi Nii-chan, que es el guitarrista, toma el micrófono y dice

- Gracias a todos por escucharnos por última vez- su tono de voz era suave pero rápida, por algo es el vocalista.

Su nombre es Daisuke Koganeno y es mi gemelo y yo soy Yume Koganeno y soy la baterista, la encargada del bajo es Yatzumi Kurotsu y con el teclado eléctrico esta Zaraki Itami.

- Espero que ustedes puedan cuidar de nuestro club de música- dijo esta vez Yatzumi-san sonriendo.

El tiempo pasa y todos nos encontramos en el cuarto del club donde los hokais nos esperaban.

- Queridos hokais. Gracias a ustedes pudimos dar un gran concierto por eso les agradesco de corazón a todos- dije sonriendo a más no poder.

Todos nos aplaudieron y el primer hokai que se nos unió cuando ingresamos al club toma la palabra.

- Ustedes son una banda grandiosa y, a pesar que 2 de ustedes tienen una reputación de delincuentes a pesar que no lo son, protegieron esta escuela con sus propias vidas- dijo el hokai.

- Gracias Alex-san- dijimos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Después los hokais salen del club dejando a los miembros de la banda, decidí hablar.

- Chicos- dije llamando la atención de los otros y continúe- quiero decirles que iré a la escuela Sakuragaoka-

Los tres se sorprenden por mi decisión.

- ¿Estás segura, Onee-chan?- pregunto dudoso mi Nii-chan.

- Es verdad Yume-san, podrían atacarte en ese instituto- comento seria Yatzumi-san.

- Agradezco su preocupación por mí, pero ese instituto es de puras mujeres por lo tanto no creo que allá peligro- dije calmadamente.

Los 3 analizan lo que dije y asienten volteándome a ver.

- Ok, pero haremos esto, yo iré al instituto Evil Gorilla en el turno de la tarde para poder irte a dejar y a traer del instituto y poder estar atentos- dijo Nii-chan con seguridad.

- Si no te molesta iré contigo Yume-san- dijo Yatzumi-san sonriéndome.

- Bien, acepto esas condiciones- dije convencida.

Terminado el tema de discusión salimos de la secundaria y nos dirigimos a un pequeño local de café donde comenzamos una pequeña plática.

- Seria bueno llevar mi Katana en la funda G- dije pensativa un momento.

- Pero no sé si admitan llevar armas- comento Zaraki-kun.

- ¿Por qué crees que la llevare en la funda G?- dije un poco enojada.

- Bueno, eso es un buen punto- dijo Nii-san tratando de calmarme.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué es la funda G?- pregunto Yatzumi-san.

- Bueno, técnicamente es una guitarra eléctrica con un compartimiento secreto donde se guarda la Katana y puedo usarlo como una guitarra normal- explique calmadamente y observe las caras de sorpresa de Zaraki-kun y Yatzumi-san.

Después de un rato nos despedimos y Nii-chan y yo no dirigimos a casa donde platique con Oto-san y Oka-san sobre mi decisión y la tomaron muy bien, ahora solo falta esperar a hacer el examen de admisión y aprobar.

Yume pov

* * *

><p>Metalic: como dije antes arriba este es un nuevo proyecto que tiene tiempo que empece el capi y apenas ayer termine de escribirla y apenas hoy la subiré XD<p>

Espero que les agrade y espero sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre el fic y también acepto sugerencias espero poder terminar este fic hasta el final XD


	2. Nuevo Inicio

Metalic: Parece que ahora tendré que hacer las cosas con mas calma ^^

Yoru: ¿Cuál calma?, solo estarás haciéndote pato ¬¬

Metalic: Sera Mejor que te retractes si sabes lo que te conviene ^^#

Yoru: -.-U

Metalic: Bueno comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Nuevo Inicio<p>

Un nuevo día empieza junto al despertar de una peli-roja de ojos color perla.

-Que flojera es levantarse temprano- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama y enfrente de ella estaba colgado el uniforme de su escuela secundaria y a lado el uniforme de Sakuragaoka.

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño y así poder lavarse la cara y al terminar sale de su habitación para desayunar y se encuentra a su gemelo.

-Buenas Onee-chan- saludo el peli-rojo que vestía una playera sport y un short.

-Buenas, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- pregunto la peli-roja que vestía una piyama de color rojo.

-Bueno solo hay panecillos que quedaron ayer y café recién hecho- dijo tranquilo el chico.

Ambos bajan por las escaleras al primer piso y se encuentran con sus padres despiertos.

-Ohayo, chicos- saludaron ambos adultos.

-Ohayo- devolvieron el saludo los gemelos.

Ambos hermanos se sientan y se sirven una tasa de café y agarran un pan cada uno y desayunan en silencio, 15 minutos después la peli-roja se dirige a su habitación para poder cambiarse.

-Bien- dijo la chica antes de entrar.

Pasan 15 minutos y la chica sale con el uniforme de la Sakuragaoka que consiste en una falda gris de cuadros, una playera de botones blanca, un suéter sin manga beich, una corbata roja y un suéter delgado color azul marino.

-Es la hora- dijo para si misma la chica.

-¡Onee-chan hora de irnos!- grito el gemelo desde la planta baja.

La chica baja y se dirige a la cochera donde lo esperaba su hermano arriba de una moto Chopper Americana roja haciendo que la chica se sorprenda.

-¿De donde sacaste la moto?- pregunto la sorprendida chica.

-Con algo de dinero ahorrado y con lo que obtuvimos en el anterior concierto en aquel restaurante- respondió el menor arrancando la moto, ahora vestía un jeans azul junto a una playera roja y enzima un chaleco negro.

La chica sube en la parte trasera de la moto y parten hacia la Sakuragaoka, mientras a unos metros de la entrada al instituto, 3amigas caminan juntas mientras platican.

-Espero que Onee-chan es te bien- dijo una castaña con una pequeña cola de cabello.

-Estoy segura que, entre Mio-sempai y Mugi-sempai, cuidaran a Yui-sempai junto a Ritsu-sempai- dijo una peli-negra que su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas a los lados.

-Miren chicas- dijo la tercera de pelo rizado.

Las dos voltearon hacia delante mientras miran que sus compañeras y las nuevas de primero no podían entrar.

-¡Que ocurre aquí?- pregunto la peli-negra de coletas mientras tocaba el hombro de una chica rubia.

-¡Nakano-sempai!- dijo la chica al voltearse y agrega- lo que pasa es que unos delincuentes no nos dejan entrar a la escuela y a ya casi empieza la ceremonia de inauguración-

La chica de apellido Nakano se adentro entre las chicas y miro que efectivamente había 7 delincuentes con uniforme de otra escuela.

-Nunca pensé que existiera una escuela así por aquí- dijo uno con una cicatriz en la frente de pelo negro y ojos de igual color.

-Más bien, hemos ignorado la existencia de este lugar- dijo otro que tenia ojos azules con el pelo rubio y que parecía ser el jefe.

-Es verdad jefe- comento otro con una capucha negra.

Todos empezaron a escuchar a lo legos el motor de una moto acercarse, pero los delincuentes y las chicas cerca de ellos no le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué haremos con esta escuela jefe?- pregunto un castaño de ojos negros.

-No es obvio, primero dominaremos la escuela y después haremos a las estudiantes nuestras esclavas sexuales- dijo el jefe con una sonrisa en la cara.

El motor de la moto se escucha más cerca y eso hace que uno de los delincuentes se suba al muro y saca unos binoculares mirando en donde se escucha el motor y mira que se acerca una Chopper Americana de color rojo y en el montaban un sujeto con un chaleco negro y jeans azules con zapatos y tenia un casco negro y atrás una chica con el uniforme de la Sakuragaoka con un casco negro y en la parte de atrás del casco sale un pelo rojizo neceándose por el viento.

-¡Jefe!- grito sin despegar los binoculares.

-¿Qué?- volteo a ver al que esta en el muro.

-Se acerca una moto con otra chica, pero la chica tiene pelo rojo- comento el maleante.

El líder al escuchar pelo rojo se paraliza y pensó "Imposible, esto no puede ser cierto" miro con seriedad al tipo de los binoculares y demando- ¿estas seguro que ese es su color de pelo?-

-No hay duda de eso- dijo mientras bajaba del muro.

El motor se escucho parar enfrente de la escuela donde todas las chicas miran a las 2 personas montadas en la moto y la chica baja del vehículo seguido del chico que apago el motor y ambos se quitan el casco revelando que tienen el mismo color de pelo y unos ojos color perla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica peli-roja y una chica peli-negra de corto cabello se acerco.

-Unos delincuentes no nos dejan pasar- dijo la chica.

-Ya veo- dijo ahora el chico peli-rojo y voltea a ver a la chica- Onee-chan tenemos que intervenir-

La chica suspira- Lo se Nii-chan-

Al escuchar eso las chicas empiezan a apartarse y los delincuentes observan a los peli-rojos y el jefe empieza a sudar, mientras que los peli-rojos caminaban a ellos con sus miradas serias, donde se detuvieron al estar enfrente de los delincuentes.

-Así que ustedes son los delincuentes, ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo el peli-rojo.

-Así es, nosotros somos parte de la pandilla de los Jogoku-hen cuyo líder es Shinji "Darkness" Tooyama- dijo el encapuchado.

Ambos peli-rojos se sorprenden un poco.

-¿Acaso son los subordinados de nuestro Neko-Shin?- pregunto la peli-roja.

-¡no insultes a nuestro líder, Perra!- grito el encapuchado y ataca al a chica.

El encapuchado es lanzado de regreso gracias al golpe que recibe por parte de la chica impresionando a las chicas y asustando a los demás delincuentes.

-Por culpa de ustedes, los delincuentes, Onee-chan y Yo tenemos un apodo que, a pesar que no nos gusta, encaja con nosotros- dijo el peli-rojo.

-Mi nombre es Yume Koganeno y mi Nii-chan es Daisuke Koganeno- dijo la chica.

-"The Fox Twins"- dijo asustado el líder y sorprendiendo a los demás delincuentes.

-Quiero que en este instante desaparezcan de mi vista- dijo Yume con la voz más fría paralizando a los delincuentes y medio minuto después levanto levemente el pie derecho y pisoteo con fuerza agrietando un poco el piso y grito- ¡ahora!-

Los delincuentes se asustan tremendamente y salen corriendo pasando alado de ellos y esquivando la moto pensando que les iría peor si la dañaban y desaparecen del lugar.

-Demonios, como son fastidiosos los delincuentes-dijo Daisuke que se dirige a su moto y al llegar mira una mochila blanca y grita- ¡Onee-chan tu mochila!-

Yume voltea y Daisuke le lanza la mochila haciendo que Yume la atrape y se adentre a la escuela seguida de las demás chicas y solo una de ellas se la quedo mirando a Yume mientras avanza.

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin termine XD<p>

Yoru: por algo tenias que continuarla

Metalic: cállate Gitoshi ¬¬, bueno ahora comentare algo

Mr.E's-pen- Gracias por leer este fic y me alegra que te allá interesado XD, bueno también sobre tu confusión lo podrás averiguar en los próximos capis XD

Metalic: bueno eso es todo por ahora XD espero verlos luego XD


	3. Nuevos Integrantes Parte 1

Metalic: Hola a todos, vengo a traerles el capi de este fic (*A*)

Yoru: Gracias a dios subiste el capi 12 del fic donde yo provengo

Metalic: vez que si hice algo bueno ^^

Yoru: pero ahora te falta subir el capi 21 del fic "Enamorándose de un asesino"

Metalic: ^^#

Yoru: mejor diré que K-on no le pertenece a Metalic-san ni sus personajes, a excepción de los que él puso

Metalic: mejor comencemos ^^#

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Nuevos Integrantes Parte 1<p>

Después del pequeño incidente en la entrada, la ceremonia transcurrió normalmente y al terminar todas las estudiantes salieron a sus respectivos salones mientras que las de primero eran divididas por grupos.

-Vaya, las cosas no podían ir más tranquilas después de eso- dijo en voz baja Yume.

-Es verdad, Yume-chan- dijo una voz femenina atrás de ella.

Yume se voltea y se sorprende al ver una chica de su edad con el pelo negro e igual de largo que el de ella, ojos azules y con el uniforme sonriéndole.

-¡Yatzumi-chan!- grito Yume al tiempo que abraza fuertemente a su amiga.

Del abrazo, Yatzumi se puso azul por la falta de aire y Yume al notarlo la suelta y se disculpa, tiempo después el grupo se dirige a su salón que es el 1-3 y se sientan por apellidos, quedando separadas por 2 compañeras.

-"Genial, estamos en la misma clase"- pensó feliz Yume.

De repente se escucha los altos parlantes.

-Señorita Yume Koganeno y Señorita Yatzumi Kurotsu, Favor de pasar a la dirección en este instante- dijo el alto parlante con voz masculina.

Las dos mencionadas se levantan y salen del salón encentrándose con un maestro que las guía hasta su destino, el recorrido duro 15 minutos y al llegar Yume toca la puerta delicadamente.

-Pasen- dijeron desde dentro.

Yume y Yatzumi entran y encuentran a un hombre alto de pelo y ojos negros vestido con traje de oficina de rayas negras y grises.

-Nos mando a llamar director- dijo educadamente Yatzumi.

-Así es Kurotsu-san- dijo el director serio y luego voltea a ver a Yume –Tuve la oportunidad de ver tu espectáculo, Koganeno-san-

-Solo hice lo que creí conveniente y rápido, para poder pasar- dijo Yume con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso fue una gran demostración de fuerza y velocidad- dijo el director.

-Mi familia viene de un antiguo clan guerrero que se especializa en el entrenamiento de todas las artes de pelea existentes y combinarlas con el estilo de pelea de nuestra familia- dijo Yume entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué me mando a llamar a mí, director?- pregunto Yatzumi.

-Bueno, primero que nada, pido disculpas por investigarla a usted y a su familia, Kurotsu-san- dijo el director haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No se preocupe, además, ya sabía que el director del instituto al que iría me investigaría- dijo Yatzumi.

-Yatzumi-san y yo practicamos el Kendo, pero yo la combino con el Karate y el estilo de pelea de mi familia- dijo Yume mirando al director.

-Interesante- dijo el director y por unos segundos sonrio para luego mirar a ambas chicas –Quiero pedirles un favor-

-¿Cuál es director?- pregunto Yume.

-Quiero que ustedes cuiden de este instituto- dijo el director sin quitar la seriedad en su rostro.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar al director asintiendo.

-Gracias y pueden retirarse- dijo el director.

-Disculpe director- dijo Yatzumi un poco nerviosa.

-¿Tiene algún club de música?- pregunto Yume.

El director mira unos momentos a ambas.

-Sí, el club de Jazz y el club de música ligera- dijo el director.

-Gracias- dijeron ambas y salieron del lugar.

Durante el regreso al salón las amigas sostienen una plática.

-¿Qué te parece los nombres de esos clubes?- pregunto Yatzumi a su amiga.

-Bueno; Jazz me suena a música tranquila que es casi lo contrario a nuestra banda- opino Yume.

-Entonces miremos el otro club después de clases ¿te parece?- pregunto Yatzumi.

-Vale- sonrio Yume.

Ambas volvieron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares para proseguir con sus interrumpidas clases donde ahora les tocaba japonés.

-Vaya, este salón es un diamante en bruto con esta materia- dijo el profesor en turno.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido, Sensei!- dijeron todas las del salón.

-Bien clase, les informo que la siguiente hora la tienen libre y aprovéchenla para visitar los diferentes clubes del instituto- comento el profesor, agarro sus cosas y se retira del salón.

Todas las chicas salen del salón y toman diferentes caminos y 2 chicas caminan, pero se dan cuenta de algo.

-Yume-chan, creo que estamos perdidas- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

De repente aparece una chica de cabello castaño de estatura más grande de pelo corto pero recogido en una coleta péquela de ojos color chocolate.

-Etto… Disculpa- dijo Yatzumi haciendo que la chica volteara a verlas -¿Sabes dónde queda el club de música ligera?-

La castaña se sorprende un poco, luego sonríe y se voltea.

-Síganme- Fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

Sin pensarlo ambas la siguieron.

* * *

><p>Metalic: y aquí estamos terminando y subiendo el capi (*A*)<p>

Yoru: ¬¬

Metalic: bueno ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes

Mr.E - primero que nada espero que disfrutes de este capi y la verdad lamento desilusionarte pero las interacciones serán en el próximo capi que estará lleno de emoción y donde por fin demostraran nuestras protagonistas su talento musical (*A*) espero que nos leas más seguido y tu fic de "Mundo Yuri" está muy padre y la verdad quiero un mundo así pero donde yo esté a favor de la dueña y señora; ¡Y SI ES YUI-SAMA Y AZUNYAN-SAMA COMO NUESTRAS DUEÑAS Y SEÑORAS MUCHO MEJOR!

Yoru: O_O (tragar saliva) estas pidiendo algo imposible Metalic-san

Metalic: ¡Calla! (Sonríe de forma maligna) Y al primero que entregaría a Yui-sama seria a ti, Yoru-kun

Yoru: O_O (traga saliva)


	4. Nuevos Integrantes Parte 2

Metalic: hola a todos, lamento el enorme retraso es que se me perdió mi libreta y apenas hoy la encontré

Yoru: y sí que lo buscaste desesperadamente XD

Metalic: calla ¬¬

Yoru: bueno… K-on no le pertenece a Metalic-san ni sus personajes excepto los OC´s que están

Metalic: como sea Comencemos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Nuevos Integrantes parte 2<p>

En un salón de cierto club, 2 personas platicaban, una persona era una chica de piel blanca, pelo largo, negro y recogido en 2 coletas vistiendo el uniforme de la Sakuragaoka; y otra chica de cabello castaño rizado recogido en 2 coletas pequeñas y también con el uniforme de la Sakuragaoka.

-Esa chica es diferente y parece un bicho raro con ese color de cabello- dijo chica de pelo rozado.

-Pero es fuerte y ¿viste su mirada?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-La verdad no, pero me sorprendió que las chicas se apartaran para darle paso a esos chicos- comento la pelo rizado.

De repente se empiezan a escuchar pasos que suben escaleras donde estaba el club.

-Alguien sube- dijo la rizada.

-Solo a de ser Ui, Jun- dijo la pelinegra.

-Tal vez- dijo Jun un poco intranquila.

La puerta del club es abierta mostrando a tres chicas con el uniforme de la Sakuragaoka, pero una de ellas, tenía un listón diferente a las otras dos; la del listón diferente era una chica de cabello castaño y corto recogido en una pequeña coleta alta de ojos color chocolate; otra de las chicas tenía tez blanca con el pelo negro y largo hasta la parte superior del muslo, de ojos azules y se notaba que era dos años menor por lo que supieron que era de primero; y la última de las chicas tenía tez blanca de pelo rojo y del mismo largo que la pelinegra de primero, también notaron que era de primero y tenía los ojos perlados.

-Hola chicas- dijo la castaña.

-Buenos días, sempais- dijeron las otras dos chicas.

Los dos miembros del club no respondieron ya que se quedaron mirando a la peli-roja.

-¿Pasa algo conmigo, sempais?- pregunto la observada un poco incomoda.

-Lo siento por eso, Koganeno-san- reaccionó la chica de coletas.

-¿Conoces la sempai, Yume-chan?- pregunto la pelinegra de primero.

-Para nada Yatzumi-chan- dijo Yume con la mano en la barbilla y agrega pensando en voz baja- tal vez sea de las chicas que mostraban enfrente-.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- dijo Jun cambiando de tema.

-Podrían presentarse y decirnos el motivo de su visita- dijo educadamente la castaña.

Las de primero se miran entre si y asienten.

-Mi nombre es Yume Koganeno- dijo la peli-roja.

-Mi nombre es Yatzumi Kurotsu- dijo la pelinegra.

-Y venimos a ver el club de música ligera- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Saben tocar algún instrumento?- pregunto Jun con un poco de curiosidad.

-Sí, yo toco la batería y la guitarra eléctrica- dijo Yume.

Las tres se sorprenden pues nunca antes ninguna había escuchado de alguien que tocara la batería y la guitarra.

-¿Podrían mostrarnos como tocan la guitarra y el bajo?-pregunto Ui.

-Claro, sino fuera que no tenemos ahora nuestras niñas- dijo Yume un poco triste.

-¿Se refieren a sus instrumentos?- pregunto la pelinegra con coletas obteniendo una afirmación de las menores.

-Entonces, usen los nuestros- dijo Jun mientras saca del estuche su bajo **(N*A: no se el modelo del bajo de Jun y si alguien la sabe díganme, por fa)**

La pelinegra también se dirige a su estuche y saca una Mustang de cuello pequeño de color café oscuro en la orilla y café claro.

-La verdad nunca hemos tocado sin nuestros instrumentos- dijo Yatzumi mientras ella y Yume agarraban los instrumentos.

-Solo será unos momentos- dijo Jun animándolas a tocar.

Ambas chicas se miran entre si para luego con una sonrisa de Yume, Yatzumi asiente y se voltean a ver a sus sempais.

-Está bien- dijo Yatzumi mientras se colocaba se colocaba el bajo en su lugar al igual que Yume con la guitarra.

-Tocaremos una parte de una de nuestras canciones- dijo Yume.

Las chicas respiran profundamente y con una mirada de concentración empiezan **(N*A: Pondre la letra de las canciones y al final del capítulo estará el link de la canción para escucharla [por el YouTube])**

(las partes en _cursiva_ canta Yume, la parte subrayada canta Yatzumi y la parte en **negrita** cantan ambas)

**ChAngE**

**nabikanai nagasarenai yo**

_Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no_

**ChAngE**

**nando demo umarekawaru no**

Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri **dasu yo**

_Tanoshii uragiri ni atte torawarenai watashi ga koko ni iru no_

_Tarinai tsuki nai nan datte motto hizumasete yo ah_

Pataan ka shita konna sekai ja jibun ga darena no ka wakaranaku naru

Waku ni hamari takunai wa kimetsukenaide yo

Michi naki michi o iku no

_Soko ni itatte matte itatte nani mo hajimaranai_

**ChAngE**

_nabikanai nagasarenai yo_

_Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no_

Dareka no omoi dori ni wa sasenai wa ah

**ChAngE**

nando demo umarekawaru no

Kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiri dasu yo

_Anata no moto ni wa mou kaerenai wa_

**Atashi wa atashi rashiku **_I wanna chAngE_

Termina la canción y las hokais miran a sus sempais que están sorprendidas al escucharlas.

-¿Han tocado antes?- pregunto Ui que seguía sorprendida.

-Nosotras pertenecemos al grupo Kiuby no Kitzune- dijeron al unisonó las hokais.

Las chicas se sorprenden más al recibir la noticia.

-¡Genial!- grito una voz femenina.

Todas voltean al origen de la voz y descubren que es una chica de pelo rubio y corto y por el listón era de segundo.

-¡Soy su fan!- volvió a gritar la chica antes de salir corriendo y gritando como loca.

Todas miraban la puerta con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime.

-Creo que tendremos muchos problemas- dijo Yatzumi con la gotita anime.

-Es verdad- afirmo Yume.

Ambas hokais suspiran al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno sempais, después de clases regresaremos con nuestra opinión sobre unirnos o no al club- dijo Yume.

Con eso dicho ambas amigas salen del salón del club dejando a unas sorprendidas sempais.

* * *

><p>Metalic: por fin pude terminar el capi para poder subirlo XD<p>

Yoru: primero que nada fue porque no encontrabas tu libreta por eso no actualizabas este fic

Metalic: bueno cambiando de tema les agradesco a

Mr.E- en primera disculpa la enorme demora por actualizar por razones obvias antes mencionadas pero espero que esto te alegre XD

Izraill- bueno eso de los "Gary stu" no lo entiendo ni J pero bueno XD, también gracias por dejarme un Review

Yoru: bueno eso es todo hasta el siguente capi XD

Cancion usada para el capitulo: ( watch?v=y5CItnHJb_4&feature=related)


End file.
